Elly's 'willy dilly' and Billy's secret
by Akira the SCSDFBKsee profile
Summary: 'Drive' does horible things and Elly's hormones change around so somthing terrible happens. Yaoi Fei/Citan, Bart/Billy/Siggy mention of yogurt and cookies if you do read please R&R and tell me if you like it.


Disclaimer: Xenogears is not mine but I so wish it was.  
  
Warning: Elly bashing, yaoi suggestions, absurd perverted suggestions, rape suggestions, mosestation suggestions, language and anything else you want to add. Oh! Drive hormone changes and even 'willy' is added. Bart/Billy/Sigurd suggestions and also Fei/Citan suggestions.  
  
AN: just read and let me know what you think. I normally do not write such things but my maiden gave me the insperation so please R&R and tell me if you want me to ever write another Xeno fic If you are not disgusted or what not. And childeren under 14 should not read this unless you want to destroy your brain and mind.  
The story thus far. Fei admitted his love for The bitch-drive-addict-stupid- annoying Elly and was about to make love to her..  
  
Fei: *Slowly taking off Elly's shirt* Well Elly I'm glad you decied to quit 'Drive'.  
  
Elly: Me too Fei.  
  
Fei: Well then. *Kissing her neck*  
  
Elly: Wait! I need birth control pills. We're still fighting after all.  
  
Fei: C'mon Elly you don't need them. ('Drive' probaly destroyed your birthing skills anyway.)  
  
Elly: *Deep man voice* Hey Fei! I'm gonna ass rape you with my 'willy' *tears off pants to reveal 'willy'  
  
Fei: *extreamly girly scream* WHY!? GOD WHY!!??  
  
Elly: C'mere Fei! Suck my 'willy' ya know ya want to.  
  
Fei: *at the door* Dammit its locked! HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
*Door opens to reveal Bart and Billy. Clothes all not in right order*  
  
Fei: *dosent notice their messed up hair* Help me! I-Elly- God I'm scared!  
  
Sigurd: *Coming up behind Bart and Billy* Whats going on? *wiping white stuff from the corner of his mouth*  
  
Fei: *raises eyebrow* what was that?  
  
Sigurd: Ah! Milk! We had milk and cookies!  
  
Fei: Where are the crumbs?  
  
Bart: On our stomachs-  
  
Billy: *elbows Bart in the side* shuddap man... *gives Bart an evil glare* he means "IN" our stomach. yeah *nervously looking around*  
  
Fei: right. *sees white stuff on the corner of Billy's mouth* whats that white creamy stuff?  
  
Billy: Yogurt! Coconut! Yeah! *looking around*  
  
Fei: Your changing your story. I thought you were a holy man.  
  
Billy: I was never molested or raped!  
  
Fei/Bart/Sigurd: ???  
  
Bart: You said it was your first time!  
  
Sigurd: I'm dissapointed.  
  
Fei: All 'ethos' priests are molesters.  
  
Billy: No! I was gone when it was proved! So I wasn't guilty!  
  
Fei: So its true then?  
  
Billy: Nothing happened!  
  
Bart: What? You were raped? Then I guess-  
  
Billy: I wasn't proven!  
  
Fei: You just admitted!  
  
Sigurd: hey.  
  
Billy: Was not! I never told anyone I was molested or tied in bondage! Fuck!  
  
Bart: O.O! OMG! I'm gonna puke!  
  
Fei: you were put in bondage?  
  
Billy: I really hate Stone. dammit!  
  
Sigurd: uh. young master.  
  
Bart: STONE!? HE DID THAT TO YOU!?  
  
Fei: Poor child.  
  
Billy: I'm not a child!  
  
Sigurd: What the hells wrong with Elly!?  
  
Elly: Lot's o' pretty men! C'mere so I can ass rape yous all! Mwa kee kee kee!  
  
Fei/Billy: *Girly scream* SAVE ME!!!  
  
Billy: *jumps behind Bart*  
  
Fei: *jumps behind Citan?*  
  
Sigurd: *Blows off Ellys head with Billy's gun* young Master, Billy. shall we go back to the young masters room?  
  
Fei: O.o  
  
Billy: sure.  
  
Bart: right after ya Sig! *slaps ass*  
  
Sigurd: oh you.  
  
Citan: oh hello Fei.  
  
Fei: o.O... T.T Doc.I want you to make freaky with me.  
  
Citan: Fei! Not so loud. now c'mere bad boy.  
  
Fei: I need to be spanked.  
  
*the door shuts and so does this fic*  
AN: so what did you all think? Review and tell me what you thought of it and if I should make another xeno fic again. and again I only wrote out what my maiden told me and was inspired to write it so review, what are you waiting for review. 


End file.
